customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jomaribryan Riddles 65
Hre are my 65th riddles I made. Riddles Silly Nonsense: Unforgiven (10th Anniversary Edition) Here are the commercials of Barney and Kids for Character from the 1996 VHS re-release of Barney: Three Wishes. Commercials # Kids for Character # Barney's Talent Show The Weeping Game (10th Anniversary Edition) Here are the commercials of Barney and Kids for Character from the 1996 VHS re-release of Barney: The Backyard Show. Commercials # Kids for Character # Barney's Talent Show A Few Good Men (10th Anniversary Edition) Here are the commercials of Barney from the 1996 VHS re-release of Barney: A Day at the Beach. Commercials # Once Upon a Time # Barney's Fun & Games # Barney's Talent Show Howards End (10th Anniversary Edition) Join Old MacDonald, Joanna and the barnyard animal friends for Moo-sical fun in the new season of Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm coming soon on Lifetime! Featuring 2 new characters, Larrity Sheep and Harpler Horse. Season 2 of Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm premieres in April 1996! Scent of a Woman (10th Anniversary Edition) Come play, sing and dance with Rimba and all her friends in the all-new season of Rimba's Island premiering on Fox Kids as part of the Fox Cubhouse in February 1996! Features the newest star, Savamaba the Flamingo. The Player (10th Anniversary Edition) You can sing-along with Old MacDonald and Rimba in these 2 albums from DIC's Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm and Rimba's Island. Available on CD and audio cassette fall 1996! Fantasia (45th Anniversary Edition) Here is the opening to the 1985 VHS of Fantasia. # Warning Scroll # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # MPAA Rating Screen # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo # Title Card Here is the closing to the 1985 VHS of Fantasia. # End of Film # Walt Disney and You Preview # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo © Walt Disney Productions. Of Mice and Men (10th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 10th anniversary to Of Mice and Men 2002 VHS and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # MPAA Rating Screen # Warning Screen # MGM Means Great Movies Preview # "Come See What the Roar is About" # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Shanghai Knights Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Now Available on Videocassette" # Big Danger Preview # 40 Days and 40 Nights Preview # Birthday Girl Preview # The Royal Tenenbaums Preview # "Now Available from MGM Interactive" # Kingdom Hearts Video Game Commercial # 1998 MGM Home Entertainment Logo # "This film has been modified..." # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo # Lenny's Dead Mouse # The Loneliest Guys in the World # Meeting Candy # Curley's Wife Shows Up/Stay Away # The Seduction # The Journey # The Plan is Set # Curley Gets His Hand Caught in the Machine # Candy's Dog Goes Dead # Why is She Weeping? # In the Barn/I Done a Bad Fact # She's Dead # Where Are We Gonna Do? # Lenny Shoots George in the Back of the Head # End Credits # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo That's All. Malcolm X (10th Anniversary Edition) ''' Here's a Barney Season 9 microphone toy that came in the Barney CD, "Season 9 Sing-Along" re-released in 2016. '''Glengarry Glen Ross (10th Anniversary Edition) Here's a Barney Season 9 twirling baton toy that came with the Barney CD; "Season 9 - Let's Make Music!" re-released in 2016. Mr. Saturday Night (10th Anniversary Edition) Season 2 of Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm aired on Lifetime in April 1996. Did I upload this rare promo for the second season of OMDSAF on YouTube? My Cousin Vinny (10th Anniversary Edition) Season 2 of Rimba's Island aired on Fox Kids as part of the Fox Cubhouse in February 1996. I did upload a rare promo on YouTube! Husbands and Wives (10th Anniversary Edition) * Male Announcer: Rimba's Island is coming with an all-new season. * Rimba: Everybody! 1, 2, 3! * Male Announcer: You can sing, dance and play with Rimba and her friends, and meet the newest guy on the island, Savamba! Don't miss the new season of Rimba's Island weekdays starts this February on Fox Kids. Enchanted April (10th Anniversary Edition) * Female Announcer: Here's a chance for your little ones to meet Old Mac and the Barnyard Buddies with songs, stories arts-and-crafts and meeting new characters, Larrity Sheep and Harpler Horse. * Animals: Yay! * Female Announcer: The all-new season of Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm. Weekdays on Lifetime starting this April. Damage (10th Anniversary Edition) Here are the episodes from Season 2 episodes of Rimba's Island aired on Fox Kids in North America in 1996. Episodes Meet a New Friend The islanders meet a new friend Savamba, a flamingo. The Caribbean Island Rimba and her friends have a Caribbean festival on the island. To Speak or Not Speak Pria tries not to speak to Ilana, Bakari, Ookii, Paquito and Savamba. Fly Like a Bird Savamba wants to pretend to be a bird to fly away at Rimba's Island. How Big am I? When Paquito was so small as a lion cub, he wants to be a king of the lions in the world. You Win or Lose The island friends have an island Sports Day for winning the game. Move to the Beat The islanders have a dance party at Rimba's Island for dancing. What's Faster, What's Slower? The kids have a race on the island for walking and running. It's the Consequence That Has Ookii has punishment for doing nothing about the award. To Think or Not to Think When Ilana goes to the doctor for a blood-draw, the kids at Rimba's Island have to think. Dreaming Along At night, Pria has a strange dream about elephants on an island. Healthy Day It's Healthy Day at Rimba's Island, Rimba teaches the kids how to stay healthy and strong. Sing-Along at Rimba's Island Get ready to sing-along at Rimba's Island hosted by Rimba. Featuring songs from Rimba's Island. A River Runs Through It (10th Anniversary Edition) Here are the episodes from Season 2 episodes of Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm aired on Lifetime in North America in 1996. Episodes Meet the New Barnyard Buddies Old Mac and the Barnyard Buddies welcome new friends, Harpler Horse and Larrity Sheep at the farm. To Help or Not to Help When Celeste gets so bossy, Old Mac tells Alfred, Lucinda, Harpler and Larrity to help Celeste pick them up. Win the Game The Barnyard Buddies have a Sports Day at Old MacDonald's farm for playing sports and games. What Moo-tiful Teeth Larrity is being nervous about going to her dentist for a dental checkup. Old Mac teaches the animals about how to take care of teeth. What's Cooking? The Barnyard Buddies prepare for the farm's cooking contest. Barnyard Hoedown The animals have a big square dance at the farm for country songs and dances. Lights! Camera! Chickens! Lucinda wants Old Mac, Joanna and the animals to take them to the movie theater to see a movie because she didn't want to watch this. The buddies set out to create out a movie about "Chickens on the Loose." Sweet, Sour, Spicy and Juicy Everyone on the farm have something for Alfred sweet as candy, sour as lemons, juicy as orange juice and spicy as salsa. Race to the Finish Line! The animals have an annual barnyard race day for winning the race. The Mystery of the Missing Clover When the Barnyard Buddies search a mysterious sweet clover on the farm, Detective Celeste is on the case! Doctor Time Old MacDonald, Joanna and the animals take Poppycock to the doctor for his regular checkup. Sing-Along Day It's time for a sing-along at the farm hosted by Old Mac. Featuring songs from Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm. Aladdin (10th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 2002 VHS of Aladdin and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # MPAA Rating Screen # Warning Screen # MGM Means Great Movies Preview # "Come See What the Roar is About" # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Lilo and Stitch Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Beauty and the Beast Preview # Mickey's House of Villains Preview # Tarzan and Jane Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # Peter Pan Preview # Snow Dogs Preview # "The Making of Aladdin: An Entire New World After our Feature" # 1998 MGM Home Entertainment Logo # THX Logo # "This film has been modified..." # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo # "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night # Aladdin on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" # Aladdin Fights with Prince Achmed/"One Jump Ahead" (Reprise) # Princess Jasmine's Dream # Jasmine Runs Away # Damage at the Marketplace/Jafar's Evil Plan # Aladdin Arrested/Jasmine Confronts Jafar # Aladdin Escapes with an Old Man # The Cave of Wonders # A Narrow Escape # The Amazing All-Powerful Genie (Song: "Friend Like Me") # The Sultan Upbraids Jafar # Aladdin's First Wish # Jafar Makes His Move/"Prince Ali" # The Sultan Rides on Carpet # Aladdin Argues with Genie/Aladdin Goes to Jasmine # 'Do You Trust Me'/"An Entire New World" # Aladdin Almost Spills the Beans/Aladdin and Jasmine's Kiss # Aladdin Gets Ambushed/Genie Saves Aladdin's Life # Jafar Gets Exposed # Aladdin's Depression/Iago Steals the Lamp # The Sultan's New Master is Jafar # Jafar's Dark Wishes/"Prince Ali" (Reprise) # The Ends of the Earth # Jafar Takes Over Agrabah # Aladdin vs. Jafar # Happy End in Agrabah # End Credits (Song: "An Entire New World") # The Making of Aladdin: An Entire New World (Hosted by John Rhys-Davies) # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Basic Instinct (10th Anniversary Edition) Here are the episode descriptions for the new 2016 series of Rimba's Island. Episode Descriptions Big and Small Paquito is feeling left out of playing games with friends at Rimba's Island because he's a small lion cub. He wants to be big like a lion. Sharing On Rimba's Island, Bakari promises to share his goodies with his island pals to make a surprise strawberry pie for Rimba. A Big Mess! When the Rumpus Room is messy, Rimba and the gang would pick the things up. The Talent Show Paquito wasn't singing with Bakari his favorite song in the talent show. Make a Difference When the islanders are arguing, Rimba tells her friends that everyone is different. Paquito Loses His Dolly When Dolly disappears, Paquito can't find him on the island. You're Mad, Ilana Ilana gets very mad at Rimba doing her art. The kids show Ilana how she is feeling mad. Happy Birthday, Paquito! It's Paquito's birthday and Rimba and her friends are planning a surprise party for him. Island Spaceman Paquito and Bakari are pretending to play spaceman. Ookii Tries to Build a Boat When Ookii is trying to build a boat, Rimba, Bakari, Ilana, Savamba, Pria and Paquito show him how to figure out. The Island Play The kids are putting on a Rimba's Island play. But, Bakari wants to be a character for the show. Fly Like a Butterfly The kids show Rimba how to fly like butterflies. Island Olympics All the island friends are having a Rimba's Island Olympics. Bakari can't play with the kids because he's going to the doctor. What is Mine? Ookii has collected stones with Bakari because he will not give him the stones. Paquito wants to use a new car for themselves. You're Sick, Rimba Rimba isn't feeling well, but the kids help her to feel better. Where's Ookii's Lost Things? Ookii is missing his backpack, marbles, magnifying glass and all of his stuff. He loses them on Rimba's Island. The kids search for Ookii's backpack everywhere. Bakari's Tooth Bakari loses his tooth. He's very unhappy because he can't whistle. A Day Off for Rimba It's Rimba's day off, the children decided to treat Rimba once a day. Soon, they realized that such a day without Rimba. Are You the Bad Spookies? Ookii is often afraid of spooky creatures and wanted conquer his fear. Bakari offered him to make a bravery training with him. Pria Gets Sick Pria pretends to be sick. But the children tell her that she's dizzy. The Winner Show Rimba and her friends are having an inter-island talent show for being awarded with Paquito. Clean Up the Island The islanders are cleaning up trash at Rimba's Island. Ilana the Leader Ilana wants to play the leader with the children on the island. Pria's Roses Pria is picking out roses for the island pals. The Island Dance The island pals are having a Rimba's Island dance party. Let's Go Bananaboarding! The kids are ready to go on a Bananaboard ride at Rimba's Island. Island Grill The islanders are so happy to have a barbecue at Rimba's Island. Ookii's Rhino Horn Ookii plays all day with his trumpet. He loves to play with brass instruments like horns. Queen's Unbirthday Pria invites a tea party. But at the time, Ilana is having a birthday party for a queen. I'm a Robot Bakari found a toy robot from the mail. He wants to play with this robot with Paquito. Cowgirl Pria Pria wants to play the imagination game of invisible cowpokes with Paquito. Picking Berries The island pals are going to pick out sweet berries for the cake baking contest at Rimba's Island. Ilana Borrows a Necklace Pria wanted to borrow Ilana her necklace. She needs to search for the jewelry. Dream Big! When Paquito dreamed about a lion king of the island. He remembers that he was a king. Slow and Steady Wins the Race Rimba and her island pals have an Annual Island Walk and Run Race Day for walking, running and jogging. The Festival of Caribbeans The islanders plan a big festival called "The Festival of Caribbeans" at Rimba's Island. Be Careful, Savamba! Savamba can't stand on one leg like a flamingo, but she is practicing with her island pals at Rimba's Island. Island Safety Rules The kids teach Rimba all about being safe on an island. Lions Go for a Mane Cut When Paquito's mane grows bigger, he can visit a barber. Rimba and her pals told Paquito how is his lion mane growing. Bram Stoker's Dracula (10th Anniversary Edition) Here are the Barney live shows toured in Mexico, the United Kingdom, the Middle East, Asia, Argentina and Brazil. Barney Live Shows Outside North America Asia * Barney's Big Surprise (2004-2005) * Barney's Musical Castle (2005-2012) * Barney's Let's Imagine Live (2007-2010) * Barney's Space Adventures (2010-2012) * Barney Live! - Let's Go (Dubai) (2012-2014) * Barney's Birthday Bash (2014) * Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration! (2015) * Barney's Greatest Hits (2016) Mexico * La Gran Sorpresa de Barney (Barney's Big Surprise) (2005-2006) * El Castillo Musical de Barney (Barney's Musical Castle) (2006-2007) * Barney y Su Mundo de Colores (Barney's Colorful World) (2007-2009) * Aventuras en el Espacio (Barney's Space Adventures) (2008-2009) * Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo (Barney Rocks! Live in Concert) (2010-2011) Brazil * A Grande Surpresa de Barney (Barney's Big Surprise) (2007-2008) * Barney e seu Mundo de Cores (Barney's Colorful World) (2011) United Kingdom * Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour (2008-2009) Under Siege (10th Anniversary Edition) Here are the Barney live shows dubbed in Spanish. Barney Live Shows in Spanish * Barney en Concierto * ¡Barney en vivo! En Nueva York * Un Día en El Parque con Barney / Un Navidad en El Parque con Barney * La Gran Sorpresa de Barney * El Castillo Musical de Barney * Barney y Su Mundo de Colores * ¡Barney en vivo! - El Vamos a Tour * Aventuras en el Espacio * Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo * La Fiesta de Cumpleaños de Barney: El Concierto en Vivo The Bodyguard (10th Anniversary Edition) Here are the Barney live show albums released on CD and cassette. Live Show Albums (North America) * Barney in Concert (Time Life) (1993) * Barney Live! in New York City (1994) * A Day in the Park with Barney / A Holiday in the Park with Barney (1996) * Barney's Big Surprise! Live on Stage (1997) * Barney's Musical Castle (2001) * Barney's Colorful World LIVE! (2004) * Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour (2007) * Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!: Original Cast Recording (2011) The Mambo Kings (10th Anniversary Edition) This is the 2014 re-release of the soundtrack to Disney Sing-Along Songs Disneyland Fun released on CD and Digital. Track listing: # Whistle While You Work # Step in Time # I'm Walking Right Down the Middle of Main Street U.S.A. # Following the Leader # The Great Outdoors # Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah # Rumbly in My Tumbly # It's a Small World # Makin' Memories # Grim Grinning Ghosts # The Character Parade # When You Wish Upon a Star Disneyland Fun, the Disney soundtrack is now available from Walt Disney Records and available on iTunes, Amazon and Google Play! The Last of the Mohicans (10th Anniversary Edition) Sing with Rimba and Old MacDonald in 2 new albums from Rimba's Island and Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm re-released on CD and Digital in 2016! Rimba's Island: Songs from Rimba's Island Come sing-along with the Rimba's Island gang in the Rimba's Island album, Songs from Rimba's Island. Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm: Barnyard Songs Come sing-along with Old MacDonald and the Barnyard Buddies in the Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm album, Barnyard Songs. Available now on CD from DHX Media and Back Lot Music and on iTunes, Amazon and Google Play! Toys (10th Anniversary Edition) Here are the 1996 VHS re-releases of Barney & the Backyard Gang (1988-1991) and Barney's Magical Musical Adventure. VHS Re-Releases (1996) # Our Friend, Barney (1996) # The Backyard Show (1996) # Three Wishes (1996) # A Day at the Beach (1996) # Waiting for Santa (1996) # Let's Be Healthy (1996) # The Backyard Gang Sleepover (1996) # Campfire Sing-Along (1996) # Barney Goes to School (1996) # Barney in Concert (1996) # Rock with Barney (1996) # Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (1996) Trivia * All of them have the opening and closing previews of Once Upon a Time, Kids for Character, Barney's Fun & Games and Barney's Talent Show. Batman Returns (10th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 2002 VHS of Batman Returns and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # MPAA Rating Screen # Warning Screen # MGM Means Great Movies Preview # "Come See What the Roar is About" # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Spy Children 2: The Island of Lost Dreams Theatrical Teaser Trailer # The Reluctance of Being Earnest Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Now Available on Videocassette" # Serendipity Preview # The Others Preview # Soap Net Commercial # 1998 MGM Home Entertainment Logo # "This film has been modified..." # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo # The Cobblepot Child # Credits # Tree Lighting Under Watchful Eyes # Not Properly Housebroken # Pandemonium Wrapped in a Bow # The Signal/Batman Saves the Day # Meeting of Monsters # After Hours with Selina # 'It's Not Like You Can Just Murder Me' # Catwoman is Born # Snatched and Recovered/Searching the Past # 'I Have a Name' # 'I Am Catwoman, Hear Me Roar' # Gentlemen's Disagreement/Return from the Dead # The Candidate # Carnival of Chaos # Cat at Play # Creature Threesome # 'Life's a Bitch, Now So Am I' # A Mayoral Bid/Framers of Batman # Kind of a Dark Side/Say Cheese # Gold-Plated Bachelor and Lonely Secretary # Dressing Up/Auto Disrepair # Batman Falls from Grace and Takes Wing # 'I Don't Think I Like You Anymore' # The Oswald Cobblepot School of Driving # The Candidate Speaks the Truth # 'I Am an Animal' # The Costume Ball/Tired of Wearing Masks (Song: "Face to Face") # Feast Smasher # Pied Penguin Action # Addressing the Troops # The Batskiboat in Action # Duel of the Freaks # 'A Die for a Die'/Split Down the Center # 'How About a Kiss, Anti-Claus?' # A Farewell Escort # 'Good Will Toward Men and Women' # End Credits (Song: "Face to Face") # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © Buena Vista Home Entertainment, Inc. Hoffa (10th Anniversary Edition) Here are the classic and modern Barney videos from Barney & the Backyard Gang and Barney & Friends re-released by HIT Entertainment from 2003-2016. VHS and DVD Re-Releases (2003-2016) Barney & the Backyard Gang # Barney in Concert (2005-2015) Barney Home Videos (First Era, Second Era, Third Era and Fourth Era) # Barney's Make-Believe Vacation (2004-2015) # Imagination Island (2004-2010) # Barney Songs (2006) # Let's Show Respect (2004-2011) # Barney's Sense-Sational Day (2004) # Barney's Musical Scrapbook (2004) # Barney's Adventure Bus (2004-2010) # It's Time for Counting (2006) # Barney in Outer Space (2010) # Barney's "I Can Do" Show (2004) # Barney's Halloween Party (2003-2009) # Sing & Dance with Barney (2004-2009) # Let's Play School (2009) # Barney's Thanksgiving Party (2009) # Barney's Night Before Christmas (2008) # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (re-titled as "Mother Goose Collection") (2011) # Barney's Patriotic Parade (re-titled as "Happy 4th of July") (2010) # Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure (2009) # Barney's Musical Castle (2004) # Barney's Wonderful World of Friends (2009) # Barney's Super Singing Circus (2009) # Round and Round We Go (re-titled as "Fun on Wheels") (2009) # Let's Exercise with Barney (re-titled as "Get Up and Exercise") (2010) # You Can Be Anything (2003-2007) # Barney's Beach Party (2003) # Be My Valentine, Love Barney (2005-2016) # Happy Easter, Love Barney (2015) # Barney's Very Special Day (2011) # Let's Go to the Zoo (2003) # Barney's Pajama Party (2003) # Barney's Christmas Star (2009) # Barney Songs from the Park (2010) # Read with Me, Dance with Me (re-titled as "Book Fair") (2009) # Barney's Musical Day (2015) # Barney's New Year's Eve Celebration '(re-titled as "'Cheer for the New Year") (2014) # Happy St. Patrick's Day, Love Barney (2016) # Let's Pretend with Barney (2016) # Now I Know My ABCs (2009) # Barney's Colorful World (2005-2016) # Ready, Set, Play! (2016) # The Land of Make-Believe (2016) # Barney's Birthday (2015) # We Wish You a Merry Christmas (2015) # Barney's Top 20 Countdown (2015) # Barney's Good Day, Good Night (2016) # Barney's Egg-Cellent Adventure (2016) # A Very Merry Christmas (2015) # Barney's Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals (2016) Barney & Friends Episode Videos # Barney's Red, Yellow and Blue! (2004-2009) # Barney's Numbers! Numbers! (2004-2009) # This is My Habitat (2015) Timber "Timothy" Lank posing with Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Riff. Timber Lank posing Whitney, Jackson, Kami, Nick, Laura, David, Anna, Rachel, Miguel and Stacy in Season 9. Timber Lank posing with Barney, BJ, Riff, Baby Bop, Rachel, Laura, David, Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra in Season 11. Timber Lank posing with Odd Squad. Timber Lank posing with Reggie and Jake from Free Birds. Timber Lank posing with Mike and Sully from Monsters University. Timber Lank posing with Norm from Norm of the North. Timber Lank posing with Sid and Scrat from Ice Age: Collision Course. The Lover (10th Anniversary Edition) Timber "Timothy" Lank '''is the producer of the costume, face and puppet characters from the TV show, movie and TV commercial. Timber Lank created lots of Sports Team mascots and TV, movie and commercial characters of animals, food, people, monsters, aliens, designs and more. '''Characters (Costume/Face/Puppet) TV Shows/Movies *Barney & Friends (Season 9-Season 11) *Monsters University *Free Birds *Penguins of Madagascar *Odd Squad *Norm of the North *Ice Age: Collision Course External links *www.timberlankproductions.com Norm from Norm of the North made an appearance in the behind-the-scenes with Timber Lank in January 2016. Sid and Scrat from Ice Age: Collision Course made appearances in the behind-the-scenes wit Timber Lank in July 2016. Death Becomes Her (10th Anniversary Edition) I'm a Polar Bear... Ice Age: Collision Course pals - Timber Lank Productions ' We are Sid and Scrat! TLP found new pictures on Facebook. '''Alien 3 (10th Anniversary Edition) ' These are the Barney Season 9 gift packs from 2016 exclusively at Best Buy stores, at least 2 toys are the echo microphone and the twirling baton. They have 2 Barney CDs, "Season 9 Sing-Along" and "Season 9 - Let's Make Music!". '''Rock-a-Doodle (August 21, 1992) This special 2016 Barney Season 9 Gift Pack is available exclusively at Best Buy stores. It comes with a 2016 CD re-release of "Season 9 Sing-Along" and it comes with a toy microphone. You can put the CD in the radio player and hears the music while your child can sing Barney songs from Season 9 with a microphone! You can be a singer! FernGully: The Last Rainforest (August 28, 1992) Another 2016 Barney Season 9 Gift Pack is available only at Best Buy stores. It came with a 2016 re-release of "Season 9 - Let's Make Music!" and came with a toy twirling baton. Just put the CD in the radio and it plays the music while your preschooler can march and sing Barney songs from Season 9 with a twirling baton! You can be in a marching band parade! Bebe's Children (1st Anniversary Edition) This CD Season 9 - Let's Make Music! also came with a toy twirling baton in the Barney Season 9 Gift Pack sold exclusively at Best Buy stores. Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1st Anniversary Edition) Here are the commercials of The Wiggles and Barney from the 2000 VHS re-release of Barney's Big Surprise (the newer version that was in a purple clam shell case, had different previews and containing the different ink label). Commercials # The Wiggles - The Monkey Dance # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm # Barney Buddies Club # More Barney Songs # Barney's Super Singing Circus # Barney Live! in New York City # Barney Classic Collection Box Set The Muppet Christmas Carol (10th Anniversary Edition) Here are the shows that aired on Time Warner Cable Kids. Shows Current Programs (TWCK/PBS Kids) * Frances (2009-present; TWCK) * Caillou (2000-present; PBS Kids) * Arthur (1996-present; PBS Kids) * Care Bears (1993-present; TWCK) * Curious George (2006-present; PBS Kids) * Sesame Street (1993-present; PBS Kids) * Barney & Friends (2011-present; PBS Kids) * The Wiggles (2011-present; TWCK) * WordWorld (2007-present; PBS Kids) * Dinosaur Train (2009-present; PBS Kids) * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (2010-present; PBS Kids) * Super Why! (2007-present; PBS Kids) * Bear in the Big Blue House (2007-present; TWCK) * Toopy and Binoo (2005-present; PBS Kids) * My Little Pony (2011-present; TWCK) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010-present; TWCK) * The Doodlebops (2011-present; TWCK) * Albert's World Tour Adventure (2011-present; TWCK) * Elmo's World (1998-present; PBS Kids) * Biscuit the Little Yellow Puppy (1999-present; TWCK) * The Many Adventures of Steve the Fire Truck (2010-present; TWCK) * Maryoku Yummy (2010-present; TWCK) * Max and Ruby (2002-present; TWCK) * Eaten by Dogs (2006-present; TWCK) * VeggieTales (2011-present; TWCK) * Pajanimals (2008-present; TWCK) * The Backyardigans (2011-present; TWCK) * Wild Kratts (2011-present; PBS Kids) * Poppy Cat (2011-present; TWCK) * On Beyond Zebra (2012-present; TWCK) * Mike the Knight (2012-present; TWCK) * Yo Gabba Gabba! (2012-present; TWCK) * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (2012-present; PBS Kids) * LazyTown (2012-present; TWCK) * Thomas & Friends (2012-present; PBS Kids) * Peppa Pig (2012-present; TWCK) * Octonauts (2012-present; TWCK) * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (2012-present; TWCK) * WordGirl (2012-present; PBS Kids) * Guess How Much I Love You (2012-present; TWCK) * Doc McStuffins (2012-present; TWCK) * Chloe's Closet (2012-present; TWCK) * Time Warner Cable Kids at the Movies (Programming block) (2012-present; TWCK) * Wild Animal Baby Explorers (2012-present; PBS Kids) * Raggs (2012-present; PBS Kids) * Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom (2013-present; TWCK) * Tree Fu Tom (2013-present; TWCK) * Peter Rabbit (2013-present; TWCK) * PAW Patrol (2013-present; TWCK) * Lalaloopsy (2013-present; TWCK) * The Chica Show (2013-present; TWCK) * Animal Atlas (2013-present; TWCK) * Zou (2013-present; TWCK) * Peg + Cat (2013-present; PBS Kids) * Sammy's Story Shop (2013-present; TWCK) * Stella and Sam (2013-present; TWCK) * Zack & Quack (2014-present; TWCK) * Cyberchase (2014-present; PBS Kids) * Shaun the Sheep (2014-present; TWCK) * Lily's Driftwood Bay (2014-present; TWCK) * Dinopaws (2014-present; TWCK) * Astroblast! (2014-present; TWCK) * Earth to Luna! (2014-present; TWCK) * Boj (2014-present; TWCK) * Rastamouse (2014-present; TWCK) * The Hive (2014-present; TWCK) * The Secret World of Benjamin Bear (2014-present; TWCK) * LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures (2014-present; TWCK) * Small Potatoes (2014-present; TWCK) * Space Racers (2014-present; PBS Kids) * Little Charley Bear (2014-present; TWCK) * Raa Raa the Noisy Lion (2014-present; TWCK) * Five Minutes More (2014-present; TWCK) * Blaze and the Monster Machines (2014-present; TWCK) * The Doozers (2014-present; TWCK) * Trucktown (2014-present; TWCK) * Wallykazam! (2014-present; TWCK) * Rob the Robot (2014-present; TWCK) * ToddWorld (2014-present; TWCK) * Odd Squad (2014-present; PBS Kids) * Little Charmers'' (2015-present; TWCK) * VeggieTales in the House (2015-present; TWCK) * Ruff-Ruff, Tweet & Dave (2015-present; TWCK) * Sheriff Callie's Wild West (2015-present; TWCK) * Kate & Mim-Mim (2015-present; TWCK) * Super Wings (2015-present; TWCK) * Splash'N Boots (2015-present; TWCK) * Clangers (2015-present; TWCK) * Olly the Little White Van (2015-present; TWCK) * Masha and the Bear (2015-present; TWCK) * Ha Ha Harries (2015-present; TWCK) * Elias: Rescue Team Adventures (2015-present; TWCK) * City of Friends (2015-present; TWCK) * Lost Treasure Hunt (2015-present; PBS Kids) * Nina's World (2015-present; TWCK) * Shimmer and Shine (2015-present; TWCK) * Little Princess (2015-present; TWCK) * Chugginton (2015-present; TWCK) * Bali (2015-present; PBS Kids) * Sydney Sailboat (2015-present; TWCK) * Little Robots (2015-present; TWCK) * Tractor Tom (2015-present; TWCK) * Nature Cat (2015-present; PBS Kids) * It's a Big Big World (2016-present; PBS Kids) * Floogals (2016-present; TWCK) * Ready Jet Go! (2016-present; PBS Kids) * Hey Duggee (2016-present; TWCK) * Little People (2016-present; TWCK) * The Jungle Bunch (2016-present; TWCK) * Terrific Trucks (2016-present; TWCK) * Noody Toyland Adventure (2016-present; TWCK) * Splash and Bubbles (2016-present; PBS Kids) '''Former Programs (TWCK/PBS Kids)' * Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996-2000; PBS Kids) * The Adventures of Chuck and Friends (2010-2016; TWCK) * Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (2011-2016; PBS Kids) * Animalia (2007-2009; PBS Kids) * Animal Jam (2003-2005; TWCK) * Babar (1993-1996; TWCK) * Babar and the Adventures of Badou (2011-2016; TWCK) * Bananas in Pyjamas (CGI animated series) (2012-2016; TWCK) * The Berenstain Bears (2003-2006; PBS Kids) * Between the Lions (2011-2016; PBS Kids) * The Big Comfy Couch (1993-2006; PBS Kids) * Bill Nye the Science Guy (1993-1998; PBS Kids) * Boohbah (2003-2006; PBS Kids) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000-2016; PBS Kids) * Clifford's Puppy Days (2003-2016; PBS Kids) * Charlie and Lola (2012-2016; TWCK) * Connie the Cow (2002-2016; TWCK) * Corduroy (2000-2001; PBS Kids) * Dragon Tales (1999-2010; PBS Kids) * Elliot Moose (2000-2001; PBS Kids) * Fifi and the Flowertots (2007-2014; TWCK) * Fraggle Rock (1993-1997; TWCK) * Franklin and Friends (2011-2016; TWCK) * Franny's Feet (2006-2015; PBS Kids) * The Fresh Beat Band (2013-2016; TWCK) * Gaspard and Lisa (2012-2016; TWCK) * George Shrinks (2000-2006; PBS Kids) * Ghostwriter (1993-1995; PBS Kids) * Gofrette (2012-2016; TWCK) * Guess with Jess (2012-2016; TWCK) * Henry Hugglemonster (2013-2016; TWCK) * The Hoobs (2001-2002; TWCK) * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003-2008; PBS Kids) * Jay Jay the Jet Plane (2001-2005; PBS Kids) * Justin Time (2012-2016; TWCK) * Kidsongs (1994-2002; PBS Kids) * Lamb Chop's Play-Along (1993-1997; PBS Kids) * Little Bear (1995-1999; TWCK) * Lomax, the Hound of Music (2008; PBS Kids) * The Magic School Bus (1994-1998; PBS Kids) * Make Way for Noddy (2004-2016; PBS Kids) * Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (2007-2014; PBS Kids) * Martha Speaks (2011-2016; PBS Kids) * Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (2000-2002; PBS Kids) * Miffy and Friends (2003-2016; PBS Kids) * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2011-2016; TWCK) * Newton's Apple (1993-1998; PBS Kids) * Olivia (2012-2016; TWCK) * P Pals (1993-1999; PBS Kids) * Panwapa (2008; PBS Kids) * Peep and the Big Wide World (2004-2008; PBS Kids) * Pinky Dinky Doo (2005-2016; TWCK) * Play with Me Sesame (2007-2014; TWCK) * The Puzzle Place (1994-1998; PBS Kids) * Reading Rainbow (1993-2008; PBS Kids) * Roary the Racing Car (2008-2016; TWCK) * Rolie Polie Olie (1998-2005; TWCK) * Roll Play (2012-2016; TWCK) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2001-2005; PBS Kids) * Seven Little Monsters (2000-2003; PBS Kids) * Shining Time Station (1993-1998; PBS Kids) * Sid the Science Kid (2011-2016; PBS Kids) * Skinnamarink TV (1997-1999; TWCK) * Storytime (1994-1998; PBS Kids) * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (2012-2016; TWCK) * Teletubbies (1998-2008; PBS Kids) * Timmy Time (2010-2016; TWCK) * Timothy Goes to School (2000-2005; PBS Kids) * Tots TV (1993-1998; PBS Kids) * Wimzie's House (1997-2001; PBS Kids) * Wishbone (1995-1998; PBS Kids) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2006-2016; TWCK) * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (1997-2002; TWCK) * Zerby Derby (2014-2016; TWCK) * Zoboomafoo (1999-2013; PBS Kids) * ZOOM (1999-2006; PBS Kids) * Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996-2000; PBS Kids) * The Adventures of Chuck and Friends (2010-2016; TWCK) * Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (2011-2016; PBS Kids) * Animalia (2007-2009; PBS Kids) * Animal Jam (2003-2005; TWCK) * Babar (1993-1996; TWCK) * Babar and the Adventures of Badou (2011-2016; TWCK) * Bananas in Pyjamas (CGI animated series) (2012-2016; TWCK) * The Berenstain Bears (2003-2006; PBS Kids) * Between the Lions (2011-2016; PBS Kids) * The Big Comfy Couch (1993-2006; PBS Kids) * Bill Nye the Science Guy (1993-1998; PBS Kids) * Boohbah (2003-2006; PBS Kids) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000-2016; PBS Kids) * Clifford's Puppy Days (2003-2016; PBS Kids) * Charlie and Lola (2012-2016; TWCK) * Connie the Cow (2002-2016; TWCK) * Corduroy (2000-2001; PBS Kids) * Dragon Tales (1999-2010; PBS Kids) * Elliot Moose (2000-2001; PBS Kids) * Fifi and the Flowertots (2007-2014; TWCK) * Fraggle Rock (1993-1997; TWCK) * Franklin and Friends (2011-2016; TWCK) * Franny's Feet (2006-2015; PBS Kids) * The Fresh Beat Band (2013-2016; TWCK) * Gaspard and Lisa (2012-2016; TWCK) * George Shrinks (2000-2006; PBS Kids) * Ghostwriter (1993-1995; PBS Kids) * Gofrette (2012-2016; TWCK) * Guess with Jess (2012-2016; TWCK) * Henry Hugglemonster (2013-2016; TWCK) * The Hoobs (2001-2002; TWCK) * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003-2008; PBS Kids) * Jay Jay the Jet Plane (2001-2005; PBS Kids) * Justin Time (2012-2016; TWCK) * Kidsongs (1994-2002; PBS Kids) * Lamb Chop's Play-Along (1993-1997; PBS Kids) * Little Bear (1995-1999; TWCK) * Lomax, the Hound of Music (2008; PBS Kids) * The Magic School Bus (1994-1998; PBS Kids) * Make Way for Noddy (2004-2016; PBS Kids) * Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (2007-2014; PBS Kids) * Martha Speaks (2011-2016; PBS Kids) * Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (2000-2002; PBS Kids) * Miffy and Friends (2003-2016; PBS Kids) * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2011-2016; TWCK) * Newton's Apple (1993-1998; PBS Kids) * Olivia (2012-2016; TWCK) * Panwapa (2008; PBS Kids) * P Pals (1993-1999; PBS Kids) * Peep and the Big Wide World (2004-2008; PBS Kids) * Pinky Dinky Doo (2005-2016; TWCK) * Play with Me Sesame (2007-2014; TWCK) * The Puzzle Place (1994-1998; PBS Kids) * Reading Rainbow (1993-2008; PBS Kids) * Roary the Racing Car (2008-2016; TWCK) * Rolie Polie Olie (1998-2005; TWCK) * Roll Play (2012-2016; TWCK) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2001-2005; PBS Kids) * Seven Little Monsters (2000-2003; PBS Kids) * Shining Time Station (1993-1998; PBS Kids) * Sid the Science Kid (2011-2016; PBS Kids) * Skinnamarink TV (1997-1999; TWCK) * Storytime (1994-1998; PBS Kids) * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (2012-2016; TWCK) * Teletubbies (1998-2008; PBS Kids) * Timmy Time (2010-2016; TWCK) * Timothy Goes to School (2000-2005; PBS Kids) * Tots TV (1993-1998; PBS Kids) * Wimzie's House (1997-2001; PBS Kids) * Wishbone (1995-1998; PBS Kids) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2006-2016; TWCK) * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (1997-2002; TWCK) * Zerby Derby (2014-2016; TWCK) * Zoboomafoo (1999-2013; PBS Kids) * ZOOM (1999-2006; PBS Kids)